Mass transit is a shared passenger transportation service which is available for use by the general public. Mass transit includes buses, trolleys, trains, and ferries. Modern public transport between cities is being developed, such as high-speed rail networks. The advent of renewable energy, such as tidal energy, requires large infrastructure to harvest power from the ocean or river. Such a large infrastructure can be envisioned to support mass transit.